The present invention relates to a personal wearing article, which is worn next to the skin, such as stockings, partial wigs, women's bathing suits, women's breast covering undergarments, and women's privates coverings, and more particularly it relates to a personal wearing article comprising fastening means 2 on the inner surface of a personal wearing article main body 1 which is worn next to the skin, mating fastening means 4 fastenable to said fastening means 2 and positioned on the face side of a sheet-like retainer 3 positioned on the body side of the personal wearing article main body 1, and a pressure sensitive adhesive agent layer 5 to be stuck on the wearer's body.
The personal wearing articles referred to herein include ballet suits, gym suits, and tank top dresses and brassieres without shoulder strings, and wrist watches, eye bandages, masks, and sweat absorbers applied to the armpits, in addition to the articles mentioned above. In order to hold stockings, bathing suits and other personal wearing articles which are worn next to the skin, so as to prevent them from deviating from their predetermined positions, it has heretofore been proposed to use adhesive agents to fix these articles to the skin. In such case, however, the adhesive agent sticks to the personal wearing article and each time the article is used, dust or the like sticks to the remaining adhesive agent, causing the latter to become hard, thus making it impossible to wear the article so many times.
As for women's stockings, conventionally they are prevented from slipping down by tightening their upper ends by annular rubberbands. In order to keep them from slipping down for a long period of time, however, a relatively high elastic tightening force is required, which poses a problem that such high tightening force impedes blood circulation. Thus, it has been necessary to use separate means, such as garter belts, for suspending the stockings. Partial wigs, which are popular now, are adapted to be attached directly to the head skin by an adhesive agent, which tends to stick to the back side of the partial wig, interfering with the reuse of the wig. It is troublesome to remove the adhesive agent which has stuck to the wig.
If one wearing a wide-cut suit, such as a bathing suit, ballet suit or gym suit, moves one's body, the garment, such as the bathing suit, is moved relative to the wearer's body to create an undesired clearance between the hems of the garment and wearer's body, causing the pubic hair to appear through the clearance. For this reason, people are some reluctance or uneasiness in wearing such wide-cut garment as bathing suits. A cylindrical dress in the form of a tank-top dress minus the shoulder strings and a brassiere which has no shoulder strings are known, and they are designed to be worn on the body around the breasts with a relatively low elastic tightening force which does not impede blood circulation, so that there are disadvantages that they tend to slip down upon movement of the wearer's body and that they are liable to be worn out of shape.
In recent years, there has been a trend to make bathing suits and tights thinner and thinner to provide improved fashionability and wearing quality, but such thinning has the danger of the women's privates or pubic region being seen through. For this reason, it has been contemplated to provide a covering cloth strip which may be removably attached to the region of the back side of a bathing suit or tights which conceals the privates or pubic region, by a pressure-sensitive adhesive agent, so that it may be replaced by a new one whenever it becomes dirty or discolored after its repeated use. Such covering cloth strip, however, would move together with the bathing suit or tights, having the following drawbacks.
When one wearing such bathing suit or tights moves one's body, the covering cloth strip is moved together with the suit or tights relative to the wearer's body, thus failing to perform its function of concealing the pubic region, causing the pubic hair to appear beyond the hems of the suit or tights. Further, the presence of a layer of adhesive agent on the covering cloth strip does not allow reuse of the strip once it is laundered.
For women, the shape of the breast is of no small concern. For example, the bulged shape of the nipples being seen through a thin garment or the breasts drooping down detracts greatly from the style of women. These phenomenon are worrying women. For this reason, brassieres have heretofore been used. Brassieres will constrict the bust, with their shoulder strings locally pressing the shoulders, thus impeding blood circulation. In spite of these disadvantages, brassieres are in wide use in order to correct the shape of the breast and prevent the shape and color of the nipples to be seen through the garment. However, there are many women who want to free themselves from the feeling of oppression due to constriction from the brassiere. For this reason and also for reasons of fashion, a no-brassiere style is in fashion. That is, when women wear a so-called tank top dress, which leaves the shoulders and bust naked, they go no-brassiere. However, those women who have unshapely or drooping breasts are, of course, reluctant to go no-brassiere. Another reason for reluctance is that the nipples can be seen through the garment.
Thus, there has heretofore been proposed means for correcting the shapes of the breasts or preventing the bulged shape of the nipples from being seen through the garment, by sticking coverings on the nipples on breast by a pressure sensitive adhesive agent. Such nipple or breast coverings, however, cannot be reused once they are laundered, because the pressure sensitive adhesive agent applied to the back side thereof is degraded by laundering.